A New Road to Chalek
by amber.1894
Summary: One night after training a talk between Chloe and Alek can change their lives forever. this is my first story so sorry if its not that good. Review! Might turn int a M rating story later on.
1. A Rough Day

_**Nine Lives of Chloe King**_

**Chloe's POV**

**Chloe: **Ughhh… Jasmine you really know how to tire me out with all this training.

**Jasmine: **Haha I'm sure you will get used to it because some people actually try to keep you safe. Some more than others as you can see.

**Alek: **Not fair I'm am trying to keep her safe.

**Jasmine: **By doing what, taking pictures of your abs.

**Alek:** Hey, don't disrespect the abs if you haven't forgotten I have a life out of the Mai world, and I have the reputation of the hottest guy at school.

**Chloe: **Or so you think.(said quietly)

**Alek: **What was that King?

**Chloe: **I just said its getting late out and I'm getting tired so I'm just gonna head home.

**Jasmine: **Okay I will see you tomorrow at school and Alek try to keep her safe while you walk her home.

**Alek: **What's that supposed to mean.

**Jasmine: **Bye Chloe.

**Later on:**

The walk with Alek was a little awkward. We said a few words to each other here and there. But besides that we kept quiet. Then out of nowhere he started laughing at something from his phone. "Hey can I see. Why? Because I need something funny in my life because I'm going through a lot of stuff. Well someone like you wouldn't understand it. What is that supposed to mean? Nothing forget I said it. No I wont forget it, your such a Class A jerk as usual. I am.. haha have you met you Chloe. Screw you. Wait I'm sorry.

Whatever thanks for the walk home, bye. Chloe I need to talk to you about something. Can it wait till tomorrow because I had a rough day and I'm tired. I don't think it can wait. Fine I'll meet you in my room, come through my window,because I don't want my mom to see you and she still brings up the time she saw you in my bed. Okay, thanks meet you up there.

**Heyy this is my first story, give me some slack. But still Review. Thanks.**


	2. UhOh Is Right

**Nine Lives of Chloe King**

**Alek's POV**

Jasmine made me walk Chloe home because she thinks I'm slacking, just because I was taking pictures of my abs during training. The walk was getting awkward because Chloe and I weren't really talking. So I decided to take out my phone and I started laughing at nothing. Then Chloe asks can she see was I was laughing at. I said no and she said why. I panicked ..and I said someone like you wouldn't get it. The she got all mad at me and we got in a argument right outside her door step. I couldn't take it anymore I had to talk to her. "Chloe can I talk to you? Can it wait until tomorrow because Im tired and I had a really long day. I don't think it can. Fine meet me up at my room but go threw my window. Okay thanks"

**Ten Minutes Later:**

**Chloe's POV**

It took me ten minutes to explain to my mom why I came home so late. I had to lie to her and tell her I lost track of time with Paul and Amy. She believed it. When I got up to my room Alek was sitting on my bed. "Really Alek your on my bed again?". "What can I say it comfortable."" He patted next to the spot on my bed next to him. I guessing he wants me to sit next to him. We stayed silent for a couple of minutes until I finally spoke up. "So what did you wanna talk about that couldn't wait until tomorrow." "It wasn't anything I was laughing at on my phone it was getting awkward between us so I just laughed at nothing and sorry about me saying someone like you wouldn't understand it." "Its okay so is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" No,… Chloe I have feelings for you and I have every since the first day I met you 2 years ago. I just have been wanting to tell but I found out I was Mai and I thought you were human so there was no point of me telling you. Then I found out you were Mai so I was happy, and ever since then I have been wanting to kiss you ever since." "Is that all Alek?" "Yea.." "Why don't you kiss me then you've said you wanted to do it for a while why don't you do it see if you really have feelings for me ." "You sure?" "Yea." "Wow Chloe you're an amazing kisser have you done this before?" "So I've heard and yea I have done this before but how bout we stop talking and get back to making out." ":I like that idea King. See I knew you wanted me that bad."

**The Next Morning:**

Chloe woke up to Alek sleeping in her bed next to her. She remembered that amazing kiss they shared with each other. And that make out session ..wow that was amazing. She wanted to lay there the entire day and admire him sleeping. He looked so beautiful and peaceful. Just when she remembered she had school that day. "Fuck. She jumped out the bed and scared Alek in the process. He retracted his claws. "Sorry about that but we have to get to school before we are late." "Chloe do you know the kind of affect you have on me when your in your pajamas." I looked down. I had on shorts and a see through tank top so you could see my red bra. " Thank you Mr. Petrov" "Your very welcome Ms. King and for that I should get a good morning kiss" If you wanted one you could've just asked" " I will keep that in mind for next time" " What makes you think there will be a next time" Oh trust me if I dressed like this and the way I kiss there will be a next time" I finally looked down to see what he was wearing. He was wearing a only his boxers with no shirt he has an amazing body. " Like what you see King?" "I like the view." " Haha how about before we go to school we get that make out session in?" " I would like that." While we were in a deep makeout session my mom walked in. I looked up at her and by the look on her face I could tell I was in trouble. Uh-Oh was the only thing that came out my mouth. " Uh-Oh is right Chloe King".

**Second Chapter… Review!**


End file.
